


You're Cute

by Astrosfaerydae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Cute, Dolphins, Fluff, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, Summer Vacation, clueless, drugs mentioned for a just a second its not bad though promise, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae
Summary: PROMPT: beach/vacation au (sanha + ur choice) where someone takes sanha dolphin watching 🥺
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Aroha Writers Secret Santa 2020





	You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etherealniallhoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealniallhoran/gifts).



> CW// mentions of being drugged but its literally just a motion sickness pill (thought I'd be cautious with cw just in case)

Every year Minhyuk and his family went on a vacation to the beach, same week, same house every year. This year the only difference was Sanha was tagging along, he was Minhyuk’s best friend and at this point part of the family. They had been friends since middle school and now they were on the verge of their senior year. So many new experiences and so much life ahead of them that this would probably be their final huge outing before their lives truly began.

The drive down was uneventful until they crossed the bridge into the little beach town, Minhyuk had fallen asleep with his head against the window only waking up when he was startled by the window going down. He didn't even register that Sanha was leaning over him to roll the window down for a few seconds but when he did Sanha received a swift smack to the backside of his head. 

“What the heck was that for I was sleeping,” Minhyuk garbled out, his voice still hoarse and gravely from sleep. 

Sanha pointed excitedly out the window at the ocean that was surrounding them on each side now as they crossed the bridge into the beach town, “Look look,” He exclaimed while bouncing in his seat, “Hyukkie! Do you smell it? That's the ocean!” 

That was all that it took for Minhyuk to perk up in his seat and take notice of his surroundings. The air was warm with a slight cool breeze coming off the water. The smell in the air was indescribable as the many small restaurants on the beach were gearing up for dinner and the salty ocean air only enhanced the smell of the various cuisines. Minhyuk drew in a long and deep breath, letting it come back out as a contented sigh, “Wanna go to the beach as soon as we get the luggage in?” 

“Of course! We can take lots of fun photos and play in the sand and dip our toes in the water! It’s going to be so pretty and it's almost sunset too, the lighting will be perfect!” Sanha couldn't sit still now thinking of all the fun things that this week held for them.

As soon as all the luggage was inside the cottage Sanha and Minhyuk rushed out to the beach, Minhyuk's grandma yelled after them about being sure to be back in before 8 so they could go have dinner as a family. The boys acknowledged her respectfully promising to be back in time before running for the water. Minhyuk was the first to dip his toes in the water, the waves lapping at his lower legs caused him to screech, the water was cooler than he expected on his exposed calves. 

Despite Minhyuk's screeching, Sanha looked on in awe of his best friend. As the sun was setting behind them it cast an amber glow on the scene making Minhyuk's already golden skin shine even brighter. Sanha took this opportunity to snap a picture on his phone, Minhyuk looked ethereal as he stared out into the ocean, the waves were timed just right as they splashed around his ankles in the photo. He was so focused on looking at the masterpiece he had just captured that Sanha didn’t realize Minhyuk was calling his name. 

“Sanha the water feels wonderful hurry up, what's taking you so long?” Minhyuk waved him over so that they could stand together in the waves. When Sanha finally processed what Minhyuk was saying he shoved his phone in his pocket and ran to join him at the edge of the water. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

_ Not as beautiful as you,  _ Sanha thought to himself, simply nodding as they stared out at the ocean. 

Something peaked through the waves catching Sanha’s eyes that sent his heart plummeting into his stomach, a few triangular fins just above the water swimming only 40 yards away from them. Sanha screamed and pointed at the fins, his face full of terror as he ran back up the beach, meanwhile Minhyuk nearly fell over laughing on the spot. 

“Sanha get your ass back here, it’s just dolphins!” Minhyuk rolled his eyes as Sanha stood frozen eyes still trained on what he was sure was a pack of bloodthirsty sharks. 

Minhyuk’s laugh trailed off when he realized how terrified his best friend was, the poor kid had never been to the beach so, therefore, he probably had no idea how to tell a dolphin from a shark. He made his way up the beach to where Sanha was standing absolutely petrified, “Here sit let me show you something,” they both sat in the sand with Sanha’s eyes still fixated on the ‘shark’ fins, “Do you see how the fins are curved on both sides with no straight edges?”

“Yea,”

“That means that that is a dolphin Sanha, definitely not a shark!” Minhyuk gave him a warm and comforting smile as he wrapped his arm around Sanha’s tense shoulders. 

“How do you know that?” Sanha asked, still very apprehensive and trying to push himself away from Minhyuk. 

“Just watch,” As if on cue the dolphins broke the surface jumping gracefully in the air as Sanha looked on in childlike awe. 

“We are gonna have to take you dolphin watching before the end of the week it's so much fun!” Minhyuk suggested, nudging Sanha excitedly.

Sanha didn't look as excited as Minhyuk, “But I thought the plans were set for the week?” 

“If we ask my grandparents nicely they won't say no for sure, they love you! But you have to ask if I ask they might say no..” Minhyuk said with a chuckle, his grandparents always treated Sanha like he was their favorite grandchild. He may as well be their grandchild; it seemed like Sanha lived there on the weekends anyway. “Come on let's go!” Sanha couldn't even speak before Minhyuk started dragging him back up the beach to the cottage. 

* * *

Of course, his grandparents didn't say no. Sanha asked them sweetly and they obliged as they always do anytime Sanha asks them for anything. It was there last night here, while the rest of the family were out at a bar Minhyuk's aunt chaperoned their dolphin watching trip.

On the car ride to the pier Minhyuk handed Sanha a small pill, Sanha just stared at it as Minhyuk and his auntie both swallowed one down. 

"Uhhhhh, what the heck is this?" Sanha asked, wondering if this was one of those situations that he'd seen in the D.A.R.E. programs they had at school. 

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting you've never done anything like this, It's just in case for motion sickness, I know you are prone to it on land so just covering bases you know." Minhyuk tried his best not to laugh knowing that Sanha thought he was about to be drugged. 

Sanha playfully smacked Minhyuk's shoulder for snickering at him, "Hey I have no idea what your intentions were you meanie!"

"Yes Sanha I'm going to drug you and feed you to the dolphins, of course, my bad forgot to tell you about that." And with that, the boys began to play fight in the backseat causing a ruckus clearly annoying Minhyuk’s aunt. 

"Behave back there or we are feeding you both to the dolphins," She threatened. 

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they both settled down. 

The rest of the ride to the dock was spent quietly mocking each other and making faces behind his aunties back as they barely held back their laughter.

* * *

As soon as the safety briefing was over they rushed onto the boat ahead of everyone else excited to get the best spot. What Sanha did not account for was that the boat moves on its own in the waves. His legs were a tad bit wobbly so running was definitely not an option. 

"The boat isn't even moving dude it's not that bad come on!" Minhyuk tried to pull Sanha away from the railing he was clinging to but Sanha's grip was surprisingly strong. 

"You're not gonna fall here you can hold onto me," Minhyuk wrapped Sanha's arms around his shoulders letting him balance himself before moving to the other side of the boat. 

"Thanks," he whispered shyly, glad he was behind Minhyuk as his cheeks were now tomato red. Minhyuk just smiled, he knew Sanha was blushing without even looking; the tone of his voice gave him away. 

When everyone finished loading onto the boat the boat jolted alive making Sanha jump and cling even harder onto Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk chuckled, "You're cute." 

"Shut up I'm not cute…" 

"Whatever you're cute, anyways keep an eye out on the water we could see them at any time." 

The boat slowly came to a stop when it reached a spot just outside of the inlet, the island town still well in sight. Sanha found this odd, "Why are we so close to the shore still shouldn't we be further out?" 

"Dolphins swim in and out of this inlet because the food here is more plentiful so this is the best spot to watch." Minhyuk stated matter-of-factly 

"Oh that makes sense, how do you know all this stuff?" He asked, genuinely curious. Sanha knew that Minhyuk was really smart but he rarely showed that side to anyone, even his own family. 

"I just really love anything about the ocean and beach, I kinda wanna be a marine biologist one day." Minhyuk said bashfully. 

"That sounds really awesome Hyukkie!" Sanha exclaimed, kissing Minhyuk's cheek in a moment of excitement. He didn't mean to do that, it just seemed like the right thing to do, Sanha wanted to disappear as soon as he realized it but Minhyuk just wanted to melt. His heart felt warm, but the warmth of Sanha's arms had left him. Sanha was now squatting beside him leaning on the railing to hide his face. The glow from the sunset most definitely exaggerated the embarrassment as it spread across Sanha's face. 

_ Why did I do that? He doesn't think I'm gross does he… oh no he's gonna think I'm gross! Who kisses their best friend? Maybe he doesn't think kissing is gross… maybe he liked it. Maybe I should act as if nothing happened… ugghhhhh but he is really pretty and sweet and kind omg… I like him…  _

While Sanha was lost in his thoughts He failed to notice Minhyuk crouched beside him. That was until Minhyuk kissed Sanha's cheek in return. He didn't think his face could get any redder but it could and it did. As if by some serendipitous stroke of fate a small pod of dolphins began to jump and play just off the side of the boat. 

"Look Sanha! They're cheering for us!" Minhyuk giggled. 

Sanha just rolled his eyes at Minhyuk's cheesiness, "and I'm the queen of England." 

They were so lost laughing at each other and watching the dolphins play they had failed to realize Minhyuk's aunt walking up behind them. "Glad to see y'all finally admitting you like each other." She said with a mischievous grin. 

"No we don't!" They said in sync, clearly flustered by the sheer notion that someone else knew what they still failed to fully admit to each other. Even worse that someone else saw them _kiss_ each other; even if it was just on the cheek. 

"Y'all will see what we see one day." 

Minhyuk knew he would regret asking but curiosity got the better of him, "We?" 

She let out a hardy laugh, "y'all are so clueless, one day y'all will understand." 

As she walked away the boys were left behind watching the dolphins in silence, still absolutely mortified by Minhyuk's aunt’s comments but more so because they realized she was right in a way, but there was no way neither of them would admit that. Words weren't needed though, the warmth of Minhyuk's arms now wrapped around Sanha as they watched the sunset and the dolphins play were more than enough.


End file.
